Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia
by bunny2512
Summary: Kate Jones came from Summerland, Fiore, to Almia to test her skills as a ranger. Her recognition as a star trainer and coordinator did enough for her, but being Summerland's Legend is too much. Her adventures are more dangerous as it comes… Currently editing.
1. New Kid…

**Kate: bunny2512 doesn't own Pokémon. Thank you.**

**Me: Hurry up! :P**

* * *

**_Kate's POV_**

"KATHERINE SERENA JONES, GET HERE THIS INSTANT, YOUNG LADY!" I dashed out of my bed. I was ready to go to ranger school in Almia.

Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? My name's Katherine Serena Jones and I'm 13. I have waist length brown hair and blue eyes. Usually you turn 15 from 14 if you go, but if you have magic powers, which I kid about if someone asks me, you'll be there in a flash. No. Literally, in a flash.

"Sissy, are you ready to go? You seem excited today." That was my younger sister, Gracidea. She has blonde elbow length hair, which is curled, blue eyes, and right now, is kinda sad that I'm leaving.

"Did someone take her happy pills?" My father, Nathan, asked.

"Very funny, dad. Aren't you gonna see me off, mom?" I was nervous and wanted someone to comfort me while seeing me off. "Of course, who wouldn't see Summerland's Legend and Summerland's best trainer and coordinator off? And did you get your sketch book?" My mother, Sophia, replied.

You got it. I was inspired by my cuz, Ash, for traveling in all 5 regions for leagues and frontiers. Like him, I got all badges and frontier symbols, but at the leagues, I always got in the finals. I also went coordinating, and also got in the finals at the Grand Festivals. Unfortunately, I always lost there.

"Yeah, mom. Let's go, Glaceon. I'll see you soon, Grace!" Yes, I had brought my prized Glaceon with me. My family has all the Eevee evolutions, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, etcetera but we can't seem to get Umbreon.

I was just about to nap, but the overcome said that I would reach Pueltown. I bumped into a guy with a big afro. "Tsk, Katherine, you shouldn't wander off like that."

"Crawford?! And the name's Kate, not Katherine." He laughed at my remark. "Let's go. I have to escort you to Principal Lamont."

* * *

Moments later...

"Principal Lamont, this my little sister, Kate, who is also Summerland's best trainer and coordinator." Crawford introduced me to the principal. "My, my, what a surprise, and you came to become a ranger? Most likely! Mr. Kaplan?"

A man entered the training room. "Of course." He handed me a styler. "Capture this Pikachu."

Three.

Two.

One.

"CAPTURE ON!"

It took about a minute to capture the Pikachu. By then, the principal and Crawford disappeared.

"Heheheh...You passed the test. Now you must join me in my secret army to take over the world!" Err...what?

"Mr. Kaplan! Properly introduce the child of the result!" A red-haired woman yelled.

"O-of course, Ms. April! Kate, you passed the test with flying colors." Mr. Kaplan said back, obviously frightened by the woman.

I pumped my fist while jumping. "YES!"

* * *

"Class, we're having a new student." Ms. April announced.

"Is it a boy? Or a girl? Which is it?" A guy asked. "Is the new student cute? Or does she/he look like a celebrity? A girl asked.

I entered the room. "H-hello. My name is Kate Jones. I came from Summerland, Fiore to come here."

"No way!" I turned to see a red headed boy stare at me. "You're that famous trainer and coordinator!" He yelled. "Yes, yes I am, so stop gawking at me." I was irritated. I never knew that someone recognized me.

"Kate, dear, what's that Glaceon?" Ms. April asked. "This is my Glaceon. It evolved from an Eevee in Sinnoh, while I was challenging Candice, the Snowpoint gym leader."

I noticed that the students were impressed, so I added. "Don't think highly of me. I'm just another student here!" I noticed the guy, who oh-so blurted out that I'm famous, smirked.

"Why the big smirk, Keith? Oh, very well. Sit next to Keith." Ms. April indicated where I have to sit. "Rhythmi, show Kate around the school." A girl with curly blonde hair said, "Ok!"

Ding Dong~! Ding Dong~!

"I should show you around the school. I'm Rhythmi. Nice to meet you." Rhythmi introduced herself.

"Sure and nice to meet you, too! I'm sure you won't think highly of me once you know me." She chuckled. "Let's go!"

"Hey, new kid!" Keith stopped me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"You should be friends with me, not her!"

"So, I can be friends with anyone! I told you NOT to think highly of me! Let's go, Rhythmi and Glaceon!"

"Ok...As far as you know, this is Ms. April's room. Next door is Mr. Kincaid's room. Let's visit..." it was too late. The "Mr. Kincaid" bumped into me.

"Don't run in the halls!" He shouted. "Why don't you stop screaming! You make me sick, with that new 'perfume' of yours." I quoted perfume with my fingers. "And what's with the hair? You look like a groomed Stuntank, seriously!" By then, every student crowded around me and Mr. Kincaid, even Keith.

"Whatever! Just don't run in the halls!" He glared at me before going back in the classroom.

"Way to go! Nobody stands up to Kincaid like that!" Rhythmi was surprised.

"Oh!" I followed Rhythmi to a room behind Ms. April's room. "This is the library, a.k.a. Keith's nap room. The room mirrored to here is the staff room. Principal Lamont is there." Walking to the stairs up... "This is where we usually hang out. We sleep at the left side of there. The guys sleep at the right. The stairs...we're not supposed to go there, but that's the basement. Let's go out."

"That small building is the training room. Wait...do you know how to clear targets?" I must've looked confused so she dragged me to the training room.

"Mr. Kaplan! Ms. Claire! Can you teach Kate how to do target clears?" She asked the woman next to Mr. Kaplan. "Sure!" The woman gladly taught me how to clear targets.

* * *

**A lesson later...**

**_Keith's POV_**

The moment the new student stepped into the room, I felt a bit weird. Yet, I smiled a grin that might have scared Ms. April. The thing is, I recognized her as Summerland's best trainer and coordinator, but I purposely called her new kid...

"AHHHH!"

I have to help. I ran outside and found...Ms. Janice's Bidoof?! Ka-I mean New Kid and Rhythmi?!

"Hey new kid, let's have a challenge of who has the most Bidoof." I challenged.

"But-" protested Rhythmi. "Sure! It sounds like fun! But no thanks." New Kid politely replied.

* * *

**_Kate's POV_**

My eyes shined a mysteriously bright green and my aura glowed a pastel pink **(AN: Color clash! XD)** and the Bidoof ran to me playfully. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, I must've frightened the lead Bidoof by stepping on its tail. Thank you." Ms. Janice thanked me. I plainly smiled. "Anytime."

"Hey, we forgot something." Rythmi had a lightbulb over her head. "You mean Ascension Square?" Keith guessed. "Yes, it's Ascension Square. Follow me." Rythmi glared at Keith and exaggerated "me".

I followed Rhythmi, and Keith behind me, to a stone statue. "This is Ascension Square, and the statue is Pledge Stone. If you make a promise/solemn pledge, it comes true." Rythmi introduced. I stared with awe at it. It looked pretty cool.

"And so Rhythmi's School Tour is done. But wait." She turned to face me. "Let's be friends."

"Hey! I was gonna ask Kate that!" Keith protested.

"Did you call her Kate? I knew it! You knew her name!" Rhythmi pointed at Keith. "Well, Can't I have a bit of fun, at least?" Keith sweatdropped.

"Let's all be friends then." I decided. "It's settled. We're friends!"

Ding Dong~! Ding Dong~!

"We need to go!" Keith yelled. "Race ya there, Pigtails!"

I laughed. "You're on red-head!"

* * *

_Dear Kate,_

_How's Ranger School for a start? Are the teachers nice? Did you meet new friends? I hope you're having fun. Mommy and Daddy are deciding to move around here. We'll see you soon!_

_-Gracidea_

* * *

_Kate-_

_How ya doing? I heard you attended Ranger School. I'm currently traveling with my friends Cilan and Iris in Unova. Cilan is a Striaton Gym Leader. You know because you saw him there. Iris is a dragon master. She's always saying that I'm a kid, which I'm not. I managed to see my Sinnoh traveler, Dawn, at Cynthia's villa. Cool, right? I'll see you with my friends at your graduation!_

_-Cousin Ash_


	2. Initiation followed by Thieves

**Hi! Just have nothing to say right now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, blah blah blah...**

* * *

**_Narration_**

"Who's been writing to you?" Rhythmi had been looking through Kate's letters. "Oh, it's just my sister and cousin."

"Ok. Let's sneak out."

"Surprise!"

"Ahh! What's going on?"

"It's a tradition to congratulate a new student." Keith explained. "But the initiation starts." Rhythmi added. "We hid four stylers in Ms. April's room, Kincaid's room, the library, and the staff room. You need to go with the person who sits next to you, which is Keith." She smirked.

"Why me? Oh...we'll see you later." Keith dragged Kate down the stairs.

"Oh I knew he liked her." Rhythmi smirked. "He just admires her for recognition." A student said.

"So what? I just know it."

In the halls...

"Can you let go of my hand?" Kate was feeling uncomfortable. Keith turned bright red. "Oh...Ahh!"

"Oh, scared of the dark? That's just a Bidoof."

"Shut up."

"Let's go to Ms. April's room."

* * *

_**Kate's POV**_

I went in Ms. April's room. I just smashed the crate with the Bidoof I had captured moments before, snatched the styler, and walked out of the room. _This is pretty easy. Just get the four stylers, go to the basement, put the stylers down the door, and scram to the dorms._

Keith quietly followed me from behind. I guess he was a bit scared. I must confess that it looks pretty creepy. I slowly opened the door of Mr. Kincaid's room. I first destroyed some crates and captured some Zubat, then quickly got the styler and walked slowly out.

* * *

_**Keith's POV**_

I was scared. Ever since I was a kid, I thought the ghost pokémon would trap me in darkness. I really can't believe Kate is so calm. When I held her hand, it was so smooth and soft, and I didn't want to let go. We just quietly got the stylers. By now, Kate got her third styler from the library. The last place was the staff room.

"The hint: This styler doesn't stay still." I whispered into her ear. Kate nodded. "You go from this side. I'll go from the other. One...Two...Three!" I ended up tackling Kate and now on top of her. I felt her squirm and turned crimson.

"Pervert! Get off me now!" I swiftly got up. "Let's pretend that didn't happen." I was so nervous around her all of a sudden.

Kate attacked the now known to be Pichu, captured it, and took the styler.

We went in the basement slowly. I heard a cry. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"No..." I saw Kate place the styler down, but quickly snatched them up. I looked above and saw Gastly.

"Capture on!" I turned to see Kate capturing the pokémon. I stared at awe as she finished her capture.

"Who's out there?!"

We panicked. "SHIT! RUN!" I yelled. We ran to the dorms, panting. "What happened?" Rythmi asked. "Kincaid caught us in the basement." Kate explained for me. "Well, good night." Kate went back to her room.

* * *

_**Narration**_

A week later...

"Rangers and Operators communicate using voicemail. Today Rythmi and Keith will demonstrate-" Ms. April was teaching. "But Keith's not here." A student noticed.

"Excuse me, but is Keith here?" Mr. Kincaid barged into the room. "No, he isn't." Ms. April said.

"Aha! I knew that troublemaker stole the stylers!"

"Hey! Keith is a troublemaker, but he is no thief!" I argued. "Let's go Glaceon. Rythmi, voicemail!" I searched the building, while R\hythmi looked outside.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kate! Come outside!

I ran outside, only to see Rhythmi holding a styler. We heard Keith chasing three familiar figures and went down to the entrance of the school.

Keith noticed that we were with him, but didn't say anything. We cornered them to a tree.

"Ok, Team Rocket, what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

_**Keith's POV**_

"You know these people?" I asked Kate. She ignored me.

"I thought you were still chasing after Ash and his Pikachu." Ash? His Pikachu?

"We heard you were the twerp's cousin...So we came from Unova to here to kidnap you." A purple haired guy said.

"You told them of our plans!" A megenta haired woman face was angry. Note: Don't get that woman angry.

"Listen, I don't want to freeze you or call the rangers, so get out of here." Kate's face was solemn. "Oh, and Ash told me of another of your stupid mottos."

"Our mottos aren't stupid!" A Meowth said.

Wait...A Meowth can talk?! Who are these people?

"If you ask us 'Who are you guys?'" The woman said if as if they're reading my mind.  
"The answer we give is for the sake of tomorrow." The man said.  
"For our sake." The meowth said.  
"Future! The white future wears the color of evil."  
"Universe! The black world recieves the iron hammer of justice."  
"We write our names onto this earth."  
"The passionate destroyer, Jessie!" The woman yelled.  
"The pure heart of darkness, James!" The man yelled.  
"The infinite intelligence, Meowth!" The meowth said.  
"Now, gather in the name of Team Rocket!" The trio said in unison.

Kate "yawned". "It wasn't very amusing. Glaceon, do it." Glaceon froze the three thieves before they could say anything. "Although I wish I had Luxray with me..." Kate wondered out loud.

A few rangers, Mr. Lamont, and Ms. April came to the scene. "Katie, unfreeze them." A ranger with an afro said. "Fine..." She punched the ice and the people came out slightly blue.

"What were Team Rocket doing here?" The afro guy said.

"They recently heard that I'm Ash's cousin. I really don't get the point of kidnapping me and stealing school stylers." "Anyway, we'll send them over to Ash. He'll like the surprise." Kate replied.

"Of course. The Ash we know would kick their asses all the way to Kanto. Mr. Lamont, we'll take care of the thieves. Bye, Katie. I'll see you later." The rangers left without another word.

"C'mon. Let's go back." Rythmi broke the silence. "It's getting late."

* * *

_Kate-_

_Team Rocket was there?! No wonder it was too quiet around here. Thanks for sending them to us. I'll kick their asses...I'll see you very soon..._

_-Cousin Ash_

* * *

_Katie-_

_Voicemail! Voicemail! Interesting lesson! Your friends sound nice. I can't wait to meet them at graduation! I'll see you soon!_

_-Gracidea_

_P.S. Mommy and Daddy are still trying to move here._


	3. Ranger Time!

**Luxray24~ I changed from Lucario to Luxray. Thanks for the info. And I WILL continue, thanks to your reviews.**

**Me: Since Kate's a trainer/coordinator, I thought I'd add her party: Glaceon, Luxray, Milotic, Zorua, Rapidash, and Togepi. She has more, you'll see.**

**[Disclaimer: bunny2512 doesn't own Pokémon.]**

* * *

**_Keith's POV_**

"I've got 36 questions to ask the ranger." I said. "Yawn. Good for you." Rythmi said sarcastically.

"Glaceon! What are you doing? This is just a ranger." Kate was careful of not to rip her uniform; Glaceon was pulling it.

"Katherine, I'm not just any ranger?" A ranger with an unusually big afro said.

"Crawford! And my name is Kate!" said a very surprised Kate. "I can call you whatever I want. After all, I am your older brother."

"And now, everybody else are staring at us because of you." She was right; I was staring at the conflict.

"Crawford!" A sharp voice came fro Ms. April. "I liked the old style better than that overgrown thing of a mess!"

"See, mom would freak if she saw that afro." Kate retorted. "I know, but it grew that way."

"Let the Q&A of terror begin!" Ms. April shrilly said. At the same time, I heard Kate say, "Right…"

"Why did you become a ranger?" A male student said. "It's because I care a lot for Pokémon. It's also a cool job." answered Crawford.

"What kinds of Pokémon are hard to capture?" asked a girl. "Mostly ghost and psychic because they disappear and reappear often."

"That's what happened to us." Kate whispered to me. I nodded.

"Do you think I'll become a good operator?" I heard Rythmi say.

"Aren't you confusing him with a fortune teller?" I taunted her.

"You'll be a good operator. You're just unsure." Crawford replied, sweatdropping at my question. "Will I be a good ranger, too?" I asked.

"Aren't you confusing him/me as a fortune teller?" Kate and Crawford simultaneously said. "We have to stop that…" Kate muttered, sweatdropping.

"To answer your question," Crawfored answered turning to me. "I'm not sure. But your strongest point shines and that will fulfill your dreams. You would also become a better ranger than me. That's all I can say."

"Thanks. How-"

"One question at a time, Keith!" A student yelled at me. "Have you made any mistakes?"

"Well, yeah. I spilled juice all over my styler. I also tried to capture a stuff animal. I ran to Vientown in my underwear once… Hey! Don't make me say that!" The students laughed.

"I also remember you trying to capture the poacher. You were really 'befriending' the guy!" Kate was laughing a lot. "In the end, though, you became friends with him because of your 'magic' styler." Everybody else including me laughed harder. _I feel so bad for the guy..._

Crawford just turned red from embarrassment. "Hey! At least I turned him to the police!"

"What makes you glad that you're a ranger?" A boy asked. "I get to make sure that the Pokémon are safe and doing that makes me glad. I also get to see the people's smiley faces to show they feel the same way." Crawford simply replied. _Same for me!_

"Has Ms. April been mad at you?" "Yeah. She used to blow up on me once a day." "You know that's not true." Ms. April retorted. "I used to blow up on you at least three times a day. But you were a very bright student."

"Voicemail! Voicemail! This is Barlow. There's a injured Mantine near the waters of your current placement. Luana's heading to the pier by boat. This is gonna be treated as a mission. Good Luck, Crawford!" Barlow said.

Kate smirked at Crawford and he noticed. "Katherine, she's not my girlfriend."

"Then what would you do if I told you…you stole her bra?" Kate said back.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"And I'll tell mom, too."

"Yo, Crawford! Hurry up!" A girl yelled from a boat. "Hi, Kate! Long time no see, ya?"

"Hi, Luana! Crawford, don't keep your girlfriend waiting!" The students laughed and Crawford and Luana turned scarlet.

"Bye, Katherine! I'll see you soon!" Crawford waved to Kate as soon as he jumped on the boat. "The name's Kate, NOT Katherine!"

Soon, everyone else went back into the building, leaving Rythmi, Kate, and me standing on front of the Pledge Stone.

"Let's make our pledges." Kate said. Rythmi and I both nodded.

"I wish to be a Top Operator." Rythmi said with determination.  
"I wish to be a Top Ranger." I said with a serious-like voice.  
"I wish that we'll always be together and fulfill our goals." Kate said and we smiled at her.

* * *

**Me: I'm so sorry if this part is short, but for now…DEAL WITH IT!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Postponing for a while

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I will be pausing this for a while. The teachers are loading me with homework! Second year in JH is VERY hard. Again, I truly apologize for this.


	5. One-day Internships

**I'm ****sincerely sorry, people! I had writer's block and I couldn't think of anything. I also got caught up with school. It's been…2 and a half weeks? I expected by writer's block to be longer…I guess it's because I'm a bookworm! XD**

**Disclamer: bunny2512 doesn't own Pokémon... **

* * *

_**Narration**_

"Kate! It's the one-day internships! We're off to Vientown!" Keith dragged Kate to the front of the Vientown Ranger Base.

"Let's go in." Kate said. "Rita, Are you there?" Kate called.

"Hi, Kate. You kids are here for the internships, right?" The operator asked. "Yes. Is anybody there?" Keith asked. "No, but bring this parcel to Breeze Hill. Kate, you know where that is. Go there and the rangers will be there." "Thanks. Bye." They left the base.

"Follow me. I know where Breeze Hill is." The group followed Kate west of Vientown to Nabiki Beach, where they encounter an old man surrounded by a Munchlax, a Starly, and a Pachirisu.

"You kids are from the Ranger School?" he asked. "Yep." Kate said.

"Just a quick quiz, then. Ok, what is a partner Pokémon?" "A partner Pokémon is a specific Pokémon a ranger has with him at all times as they have a special bond." Keith answered.

"Correct. Next. A ranger can only have one Pokémon as the one and only Pokémon." "False," Kate replied. "they can have more than one Pokémon, but you have to have a place for them to wait for you, so you can switch them."

"Bingo. Last and final question. What is a ranger's job?" "It's to help people and Pokémon in need!" Kate and Keith shouted together. The man chuckled. "You may go now. Bye, Kate and her friends." "Bye, Mr. Woodward." Kate said.

"You know that man?" Keith asked while walking. "I do." she replied. Suddenly, someone pounced on Kate without any warning.

"Katie!" Crawford yelled. "Did you bring that parcel?" A man with a burly mustache asked. "Here," Keith handed the man the parcel. "Ok, let's have lunch!" He called.

"Im Barlow, leader of the Vientown Ranger Base, and this is my partner Pokémon, Makuhita." the man said, watching Ash gobble up their lunch. "The girl with the Buneary is Luana. She's scatterbrained and NOT friendly with the toaster. The reason why Elaine over there isn't dressed up like us is because she's a Mechanic. And you know Crawford, Kate's bro. He cracks funny jokes and has a pretty crazy afro."

They were having fun when suddenly...

"Help! My girlfriend's being attacked!"[LOL] A guy abruptly appeared. "She's at the beach!"

"Rangers! And Keith and Kate…Let's go and help!" Everyone else yelled, "Right!" and ran down to the beach. There, they saw two Shellos, and the Pachirisu, Starly, and Munchlax Keith and Kate saw earlier.

"Crawford and I will get the Shellos, Luana get the Starly, Keith get the Munchlax, and Kate get the Pachirisu." Everyone ran to their respective required Pokémon to capture.

Three.

Two.

One.

"CAPTURE ON!" The rangers and rangers-to-be yelled as the they captured the Pokémon. They then yelled, "Capture complete!" But Kate's Pokémon wouldn't go.

"Don't you know how to release Pokémon, Kate?" Barlow asked. "I did, but Pachirisu won't go."

_I wanna stay with you! _

"Ehh?! You can talk?"

_No, but you have the gift to speak to Pokémon, since you are Arceus's daughter.  
_

"Oh. So nobody can understand what you're saying?"

_Yes and no._

"Ok, what the freaking hell are you talking about?" Keith yelled. "We were talking about how I can communicate with Pokémon. Pachirisu…How come I can't talk to Glaceon and my other Pokémon?"

_Err…They never bothered to talk to you. Try to talk to me mentally._

_"__Like this?"  
_

_Yep!_

"Can we go now?" Crawford asked. Kate frowned. "Ok. Sorry, Pachirisu…I have to go now…"

_But I wanna play with you! Please?_

"Sorry, but students can't have partner Pokémon."

_Oh…I guess it's goodbye. I'll see you soon!_

Pachirisu scampers away. "Let's go." Kate called to Keith. Keith nodded.

They walked silently to the school. The only sounds that were heard were their feet and Pokémon singing.

"Hey, rangers-to-be!" Rythmi waved to Keith and Kate. They hugged her and walked to the dorms.

"What did you do?" Rythmi asked. "Top secret!" Keith said. "Yep. They told us not to tell anyone." Kate added. "You guys are boring!" Rythmi sulked.

Ding Dong~! Ding Dong~!

"That's the night bell. Good night!" Keith said. "Night!" Kate and Rythmi said back.

* * *

**How'd you like that? It's boring, I know, but at least I tried my best!**

**~bunny2512 out!**


	6. Christmas Special!

**I guess because of my really big delay that I'd do a Christmas Special before I do another chapter. It might come in two parts…depends on me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon...**

* * *

"Good morning!" Kate skipped cheerfully in the dorms."What's with Kate?" Keith asked.

"Oh, you don't know? It's Christmas Eve!" Rythmi yelled in his face.

He facepalmed. "Christmas Eve? I forgot!"

"You of all people, forget Christmas Eve?! Ha!" Kate laughed hard.

"There's also no classes, so we get to decorate the school." Rhythmi reminded them.

"Yay! I saw boxes especially labeled for Christmas decorating. Keith could come with me, right?" Kate asked seductively. Keith, in return, turned red and stammered.

"S-sure. I-i'll come!" He followed Kate, his face still red. Kate and Rhythmi giggled.

Moments later, Kate and Keith went back with boxes of streamers, ornaments, and miscellaneous.

"Let's decorate!" Keith, Rhythmi, and Kate yelled and started decorating.

* * *

"It's all done!" Kate squealed. "Glace!" Glaceon cheered. Suddenly, Kate froze.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! I'll be right back!" Kate ran off, leaving Ryhtmi and Keith wondering what she just remembered.

Kate came back with a Santa Claus outfit. The dress was red and sleeveless, up to her breasts was a green bow, tied to perfection. Around her waist was a green ribbon, but the bow was at the back, ribbon flowing down to her knees. Her gloves and boots were red, reached half the upper arm/thigh, and the edges were trimmed with cotton. She wore a thin red collar, and a hat that was trimmed with cotton and had the traditional puff at the tip. Kate winked.

"Am I that beautiful? And Keith, you're drooling." She smirked as Keith turned bright red. "I also brought a similar one for you, Rhythmi, and a reindeer for Keith."

Kate handed out separate bags and in there were the respective costumes. "My mother and I made these as my brother started the tradition a while back. Don't worry. They're in good condition." Keith and Rhythmi changed and came back looking nice...

Rhythmi's costume, as Kate had said, was similar. The red dress was sleeveless, with a white fluff trim that indicated the dress's length: near the knees, but not completely covered. Her boots were fluffed all over, and you could tell beneath the fluff were black. She was wearing a cape: the edges were trimmed with fluff, and where you fasten the cape were two strings with puffs at the end for decoration. The hat was the same as Kate's.

Keith's costume, well, you can say, cute. He wore a brown suit that only his head would show. The hood had a reindeer face: big white eyes with a black dot as its pupil, and red nose, and tan stick-like horns were above its brown ears.

"Wow! You guys look cute! I even brought one extra…should I give this to Issac?" Kate suggested. The costume was similar to Keith's, except the color of the suit was tan, the horns were brown, and the nose was brown.

"Ok!" Rhythmi was now daydreaming about how cute and kawaii Issac would look like in the costume. Kate giggled.

"You know, if you really want Isaac to try, I'll find him!" Kate smirked. She ran off…again. Rhythmi and Keith sweatdropped.

* * *

"Issac!" Kate found him in the library. Issac blushed at what she was wearing. "U-uh, hi, Kate!"

"Try this! I think Rhythmi would like to see what you're wearing for her!" Kate winked as he blushed harder.

"O-ok! I'll go change." He quickly changed in the restrooms [AN: Kate was waiting in the lobby, perverts XD] and Kate dragged him to the dorms.

"Hey, Issac! You look cute!" Rhythmi gushed.

Issac blushed hard and Keith and Kate smirked. "T-thanks, Rythmi. You look pretty." Now it was Rythmi's turn to blush. "Thanks."

"Now, now…no flirting!" Kate winked and Keith snickered. "Let's party! Glaceon, would you gladly get the food?" Glaceon scampered to the kitchen.

Looking at the others' confused looks, Kate explained. "I made the food late at night a few days ago. It's all dessert-type of food, so enjoy!" They stared at Glaceon, who carefully brought the delicious goods to the tables.

"Glaceon!" Kate called and Glaceon stopped after placing a tray of drinks. "Don't bring them all. You should know I made enough for a full on party, so leave some for the staff, ok?" The Pokémon nodded as it went to bring the next plate.

After Glaceon brought the last of the goods, the four were drooling at the sight of the food.

Kate then handed Issac, Keith, and Rhythmi confetti poppers.

Three.

Two.

One.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

From afternoon to evening, they celebrated, with others joining in at times. They also sang Christmas carols e.g. "Deck the Halls", "Noel", and "Let it Snow." Kate cut the cake and Rhythmi poured and handed out the drinks. Even though the costumes were embarrassing, the four still had fun as their Christmas together.

To be continued...

* * *

**Wow! This came out better than expected…But it's too short. Merry Christmas~!**


	7. It's Graduation…Sayounara!

**I'm so sorry about the one month delay! I was so busy about stuff you don't need to know about. Dawn! Put on the disclaimer.**

**Dawn: bunny2512 clearly does not own Pokémon or the trainer/coordinator and the ranger world will collide.**

**Ash: The world will end?!**

**Paul: NO, you baka! D:**

**PAUL?!**

* * *

_**Kate's POV**_

"It's time." I whispered. I was excited, but sad about graduating. I got ready then went out.

"Hi, Kate." Keith said. I hugged him. "Hey!" Rhythmi ran up to us. "Hey, Ms. Operator." Kate joked.

"KATIE!" Someone jumped onto me from behind. I chuckled. "It's nice to see you, Grace."

"She missed you a lot. So did we." I turned around. "Mom! Dad!" I hugged them.

**AN: Skip introductions…and speech. -_-**

Suddenly, something from the basement crashed. "I'll go take a look." Mr. Kincaid proposed. "AAAAARRGGGG!" He stormed out yelling for his life…maybe. As he came out, two Tangrowth went out with him.

"Kate!" Keith called out to me. "Ready?"

"Ready? I'm always ready!" I replied as I pulled out my styler.

Three.

Two.

One.

"CAPTURE ON!"

At first, it was fine, but at the middle of capturing, I wasn't paying attention, and a vine wrapped around me.

_**Keith's POV**_

"AAAHHHH!" Kate screamed in agony as the vine squeezed tighter around her. I had just finished capturing the other Tangrowth and started to tug at the vines. Everything I had done wouldn't work. The vine just wrapped tighter every time I tried prying it off.

"Grace! I don't care! Help!" Kate managed to scream. I glanced at the girl. In a blink of an eye, I saw a Shaymin and an Azelf helping Kate. Everyone else just awed at the sight of two legendary Pokémon appearing to help.

Finally, the vine loosened and Kate captured the wild Pokémon. "Capture complete! Thanks…Hey! when did you get here?" Kate asked the Azelf.

"Err…" The Pokémon morphed into a guy with messy hair and chocolate colored eyes.

The Shaymin transformed back to Gracidea. "Wait!" Rythmi yelled.

"Kate, what's going on?" Kate sighed. "Well, it's hard to explain, actually. I'll tell you later."

"Are you going to introduce?" the guy pointed at Rythmi, Issac, and me.

"I'm Keith, I'm gonna be a ranger like Kate." I said.

"I'm Rythmi. I'm an operator."

"I'm Issac, I'm not a ranger or operator, but I'm a scientist."

"I'm Ash, Kate's cousin. I'm aiming to be a Pokémon master-" "You're a champion! What more do you need?" Kate interrupted.

"-and I'm the Unova champion, like Kate had said." Ash glared at Kate, who was crossing her arms and pouting.

"Excuse me?" Ms. April asked. "We have the results of your base you'll be working on. Ah, Kate, Keith, and Rythmi, you guys will work in Vientown! Isaac will be working at Altru Inc. Good luck!"

"Yes! Keith, Rythmi! We're gonna work together!" Kate jumped.

"WAHOO!" The rangers and operator cheered.

* * *

_**Narration**_

"I can't believe that we're working in Vientown!" Rhythmi shouted excitedly. "I know! But that's tomorrow." Keith said.

"Ash!" Three people went up to Ash. "Wah! I totally forgot about you guys! Sorry!" He panicked.

"You were lucky that we were able to find you! You just ran off right after we landed at Pueltown Harbor!" A blunette went up to him.

"Give him a rest! You knew he was excited to see this girl he was talking about…Are you jealous, Dawn?" A familiar guy with green hair said.

The girl's face flushed. "No! Why would I be jealous of a girl, anyway?"

"Because your face is flushing!" Another girl with poofy purple hair giggled.

**AN: Skip introductions…[again] -_-;**

"Katie!" Gracidea ran up to Kate. "We have a surprise for you! Your friends can come, but you have to be blindfolded. Ash, you can do the honors."

Ash blindfolded Kate and carried her bridal-style.

"Cilan, Dawn, and Iris, you guys can come, too." Ash said while following Grace, who followed her parents.

Pretty soon, we arrived at a house in Chicole Village. The house was beautiful!

"Ash, dear, before you go inside, take off the blindfold. Your mother called and she also wants to see Kate and Grace. If you want, your friends may see, too." Sophia call out to Ash.

"Ok, Aunt Sophia. I'll go call her." Ash took off Kate's blindfold before going inside. When Kate first saw the house…Well, she squealed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is so cute!" Kate yelled. She went inside of the house. I explored the house with Kate, then followed her to Ash, who was talking in the video-phone.

"Hi, Ash! I missed you so much! Do you have a girlfriend now? Oh, and did you remember to change your underwear everyday?" A woman with red hair questioned him.

I giggled as Ash blushed. "MOM! I told you not to say that when there's company!" Ash whined.

"Oops. I forgot. Well, hello, Kate. You've grown from the last time I saw you; that was when you moved to Fiore, right?" Ash's supposed mother said.

"What? You weren't born in Fiore?" Keith and Rhythmi asked. Apparently, Keith and Rhythmi came to see Ash's mom, too.

"Yeah…I was born in Pallet Town. I moved to Fiore a bit after Ash and Gary set out on their separate journeys." Kate explained.

"Right. Ash…I called you because I needed to know if you're safe." Delia started. "And be careful. OK?"

"OK, mom!" Ash assured. "Bye!" The screen went blank.

"Katie! Crawford's here!" Grace called from the door. "OK. Be right there!" Kate ran to where Grace is.

"Hey, Kitty! Congrats!" Crawford hugged Kate. "Thanks. You know, that afro might need some work." They laughed.

**AN: Skip introductions…[again and again] -_-;;**

"So, we have to settle in. Dawn, Rythmi, and Grace could share a room; Crawford, Ash, Cilan, and Keith could share a room. Kate, you could sleep with Pikachu in the girl's room…You know what I mean." Nathan chuckled. Kate turned red at the weird thought.

"Dad! I'm straight! I don't love a Pokémon like that! But I could have a chat…" Kate yelled, but muttered that last bit.

"Let's just go to bed!" Ash got flustered at the same thought Kate had.

* * *

**In case you guys were confused about the pairings, this is as followed...**

**VatonageShipping - Kate & Keith**

**PearlShipping - Dawn & Ash**

**MeasureShipping - Isaac & Rhythmi***

**WishfulShipping - Iris & Cilan**

**Who'sOnTopTonightShipping - Sven & Wendy* **

**ThirdBaseinVienBaseShipping - Crawford & Luana***

**7UpShipper - Buizel & Pachirisu***

**LagomorphShipping - Buneary & Pikachu**

**Some...**

**IceCastleShipping - Ice & Kate**

**SpyroShipping - Ice & Lavana***

**LunarEclipseShipping - Cresselia & Darkrai***

**BlushShipper - Brock & Lucy***

**Wow! Lots of Shippings!**

**(*did NOT make them up! to ensure, go to bulbapedia, search "shippings" scroll down to "List of Shippers", go to "External Links", at right, click "A-Z". )**

**Now...**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Sayounara! :P**


End file.
